


You make me feel human

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sometimes Daryl is thankful for the zombie apocalypse





	You make me feel human

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31 Days (Dreamwidth)  
> prompt: you make me feel human

Sometimes Daryl thought that maybe the zombie apocalypse was not the worst what could have happened to him. His life before had been shallow and empty, no real home, no close friends. He had used to hang around with Merle and his buddies and this had brought him into trouble more than once. He had called this a perfect life because he didn't know better.

But the apocalypse had changed everything. He had met Rick and Michionne, Glenn, Maggie, and Carol. And he had met Beth; when he was together with her, he felt more human than he had ever done before because she taught him to love.


End file.
